If She Knew What She Wants
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Another Tri-inspired one shot. We all know that Sora has a tough time making up her mind when it comes to Tai and Matt but has she really done it this time? Find out.


**Hello Digi fans. I see you liked my other one-shot from yesterday. I'm back, this time with one involving our favorite Digidestined who cannot make up her mind when it comes to two guys. That's right, it's Sora.**

 **One thing about Reunion that I liked was that they kept the implications of the love triangle between her, Tai and Matt. It will be interesting to see how they further develop it. You can't help but feel bad for her: trying to balance them both and trying to keep them happy. It's admirable but it also kind of makes her look bad. I personally ship her with Tai to be perfectly honest.**

 **Anyway I got off track there. So this takes place within Reunion after Tai calls her and practically begs her to come to his game. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Alright, I'll be there. See ya."

Ending the call, Sora Takenouchi slammed her head to the desktop in frustration, her forehead meeting the wood with a loud THUMP. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned back into her chair. After committing herself to going to Matt's concert, she got a call from Tai asking if she would come to his soccer game. She of course asked him why he was just now telling her this. It was annoying whenever she made plans for one thing only to get a call from someone else to come to something else. Somehow, against herself, she said she'd be there.

 _'I hope you're happy now, Sora,'_ her better judgment cursed. _'Now you've just gone and made things worse again, like you always do.'_

Why did she do this to herself so many times? It was starting to get very old. She cursed her damned indecision for the her problems with Matt and Tai. It wasn't her fault that she could not choose between either of them. They were her best friends and she couldn't bear the thought of choosing one and breaking the other's heart. She didn't want future situations to be uncomfortable if she ever saw the one she didn't go with.

Sometimes being the Crest of Love was a curse and this was one of those times.

Taking another deep breath with her head in her hands, her elbows on the desk, Sora looked at the clock in her room. It read exactly 2 o'clock. Matt's concert was at 3, as was Tai's game, so maybe she could stay for a few songs and then head over to the soccer field to catch the end of the game. Or she could afford to be a little late to the concert due to the opening act and go to the first part of Tai's game.

"Ugh!" She moaned aloud in defeat. "Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I inflict this on myself?"

Getting up from the chair, she went into the kitchen to make herself a drink, feeling like she really needed one at the moment. She stopped briefly to check her reflection in the microwave. She of course saw only herself. She was quite beautiful. She had stopped wearing hats since she turned fourteen, allowing her auburn hair to flow freely. Admiring herself for a brief moment, Sora returned to the task at hand.

Taking the remote to the stereo, she turned it on. She knew her parents weren't home so she didn't have to worry them complaining about her music being loud. As her One Ok Rock CD blared throughout the kitchen, she poured a can of Coke into a glass and then dropped a few ice cubes into it. Scouring the fridge, she grabbed some leftover sushi and heated it in the microwave.

With all of that finally accomplished, she could finally have some time to think rationally about what to. Taking sips of her cold drink while reclining on the couch, Sora felt a little at peace.

Now what to do about her predicament? She had been getting herself in the middle of these situations since she became a teenager and it never got any easier. In fact, it seemed to be getting harder. She felt like her life was just one never-ending cycle of getting caught between Matt and Tai and being unable to decide between the two.

 _'Someone out there has got it in for me,'_ she moaned internally _. 'I think it's fate.'_

Her cellphone rang. Groaning in utter annoyance, she thought it was another one of her friends calling. If it was Tai or Matt, she would just have to tell them that she would be there.

"Yeah?" She answered, not caring if she sounded annoyed.

"Sora Takenouchi?" A mysterious voice greeted.

She sat up. "Yes," she answered. "Who is this?"

"That I cannot give," the voice said. "You and the other Digidestined are in danger. Yes, we know who you are."

This surprised Sora. She and the others did whatever they could to keep their secret just that for so long.

"How do you know about us?" She asked.

"That I cannot say for now. We have a van sent to come your way very soon. Be ready."

Sora was even more confused than ever. What was this guy talking about? She had so many questions.

"Hold on. I want to know what's going on." She retorted.

"All in due time. See you soon." The call then ended.

Staring at her phone with a baffled expression. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. She turned off the stereo and got up from the couch, her drink and sushi forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: And then we all know what happens next. It's hard not to feel bad for her, no? This was the first major cartoon love triangle most of us grew up on, waaaayyy before Twilight, and it continues to thrill us. Team Tai or Team Matt? Let me know in the comments as well as what you thought. See you all later. Have a good night (or day depending on where you live).**


End file.
